supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tariko Kirochu
Biography Tariko Satoko Kirochu (Birth name:Tariko Satoko Kyuko) (Born 7th December,2006) Is the adoptive daughter of Orla and James Kirochu. She was born in 2006 in Osaka, Japan. At the age of 9, she got put in foster care because her biogical mother nearly killed her by beating her. Orla and James adopted her afterward. In Kirochu Family Revisited it appears that she is attending middle school. Relationships James Kirochu: Tariko is close with her adoptive father but can barely spend time with him Anna: Tariko's relation with Anna is really a violent one Anna breaks her stuff; however, when Tariko discovers the laceration scar on Anna's back whilst visiting her sister at the hospital, she also learns that Anna was physically abused by her biological mother who only wanted a boy Kai Hiwatari: her husband Coconut: Coconut was her beloved pet guinea pig whom she loved when Coconut was a baby. Tariko was devastated when the poor guinea pig died Ji kwong: Tariko is close with her 2-week old niece The twins: Tariko seems to be very close with Ji min And Ji woong Orla Kirochu: Tariko seems to get aong with her adoptive mother really much Yoshi: her nephew Brahm Jennings: Her brother-in-law Appearance She has waist-lenghted black hair and brown eyes sometimes her hair is in a ponytail. Her skin is also tanned like Anna but more paler. She wears a Pokemon T-Shirt. She wears a skirt and tights. On her right arm, she holds an Azelf plush. On the other arm she has her Uxie and Mesprit plush. Her most rarely seen feature is the cross shaped scar on her left leg. Trivia *Her favorite hobbies are having tea parties with her Pokemon plush and collecting them. She also owns and collects Pokemon trading cards and trading figures and even trades them *She has a Snivy plush backpack and an Ash Ketchum hat *For Christmas, she recieved a complete Christmas Edition set of Pokemon plushes: Pikachu, Snivy, Oshawott and Tepig the same year she received Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf *She has her own fanfiction.net account *She also has her own Deviantart account *Her favorite Food is sushi. *She may be a sailor when she grows up. *According to her YouTube record, she seems to enjoy watching her older siblings' episode where they discussed Pokemon *She likes'' High School Musical'' and she has all three movies but they were in Japanese But her mom got her a Japanese DVD Player to play the DVDs on. *Her favorite Pokemon are Reshiram, Charizard, Zekrom, Audino, Tymple, Blitzle, Foongus, Sawk, Litwick, Sewaddle, Pansear, Braviary, Zubat, Sandile, Cherubi, Oshawott, Uxie, Zorua, Teddiursa, Shaymin (land form), Beartic, Serperior, Whimsicott, Buizel, White Kyurem, Gligar, Vanillite, Bisharp, Mudkip, Throh, Charmander, Timburr, Shieldon, Sandile, Prinplup, Taillow, Patrat, Lickilicky, Chikorita, Dwebble, Raichu, Lugia, Articuno, Sneasel, Duskull, Phione, Elekid, Cyndaquil, Pachirisu, Mesprit, Ralts, Keldeo, Riolu, Chingling, Drilbur, Keldeo (resolute form) Black Kyurem, Mantyke, Wingull, Dewott, Skitty, Sudowoodo, Arcanine, Elekid, Tentacool, Cleffa, Purrloin, Emolga, Chimecho, Plusle, Minun, Murkrow, Archen, Jirachi, Bronzor, Ducklett, Seel, Deerling (summer form), Mismagius, Deerling (autumn form), Samurott, Meloette (pirouette form), Mime Jr., Bonsly, Eevee, Mamoswine, Celebi, Entei, Shellos (west sea), Leafeon, Vaporeon, Raikou, Suicune, Munna, Weavile, Glaceon, Umbreon, Happiny, Meowth, Daramuka, Zoroark, Meloetta (aria form), Lilligant, Ho-Oh, Shadow Lugia, Pignite, Igglybuff, Servine, Togekiss, Lampent, Marill, Axew, Scraggy, Snorlax, Dragonite, Deerling (winter form) Tepig, Dragonair, Shaymin (sky form), Combee, Chatot, Azelf, Psyduck, Ampharos, Purrloin, Lillipup, Buneary, Totodile, Shinx, Munchlax, Deerling (spring form), Murkrow, Dialga, Palkia, Pikachu and Vulpix even having the plushies of them in her room her top favorite is Azelf. *She has Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, but they were Japanese. She even had a Japanese Pink DSi to play them on. She also has Pokemon Black and White 2 also in Japanese. She even has Pokemon SoulSilver, Pokemon Conquest, Pokemon HeartGold, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness, Pokemon White Version 2, Pokemon Platinum Version, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky and Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Pokemon Ranger, Pokemon Dash, Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Sign, Pokemon Black Version Pokemon Black Version 2, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon and Pokemon White Version. They also were Japanese as well She also has a Wii but in Japanese and Pokemon battle Revolution and PokePark 1 and 2 but they were in Japanese. *She is allergic to corn, which causes asthma *Tariko also likes to read Pokemon Manga *She also has Pokemon CDs *She likes to use her plushes with her friends and post it on YouTube called The Tariko Pokemon Adventures, which is kind of like a spin-off of the Ji Min and Ji Woong Show, It's slogan is "Better than Digimon (maybe not), she also removed many videos for Copyright Infringement for making a "Tariko Pokemon Adventures Episode 23" which was not out yet and if someone played it Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up plays, this angered many fans, and Tariko removed it, she was also a court with her brother and sister and their friends for removing their videos that the false claimers claimed that was ours.". *According to her BIO in The Theory Games, her favorite type to start out with is a Fire-Type in Pokemon Games *Like Ji Woong and Anna, she hates Justin Bieber and Twighlight *She also likes to dress up like the Pokemon trainers *Her favorite TV show is Pokemon: Best Wishes. *When Tariko was a tween, she hated Monster High. However, as a teen, she started to like Monster High, she created a ''Monster High ''figure to make it based on Japanese culture. *She likes school. According to her teacher, she is a sweet girl, loves pokemon and is polite. *She has coulorophobia, a fear of clowns. *Her favorite school subject is Japanese. *She likes watching cartoons *She also collects Pokemon trading cards and trading figures *She is friends with a few family members from other episodes: Sakura Acicia, Kai Hiwatari, and Yoshi Hudgens. *She met Giuseppe Todaro in 2017 when Lucy was only about a few weeks old, she doesn't like him and he tried to kill her, but was stopped by Ji woong and Toshio Komika, who had guns with them, and he tried to put all her toys in the garbage, but they were far too many plushies for him. Category:Tweens Category:Hostages Category:Aunts Category:Females Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Teenagers Category:Children adopted from Japan Category:Mothers Category:Girls Category:Daughters Category:People born in 2006 Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Children Category:People from Japan Category:People adopted from Japan Category:People adopted from Asia Category:People with Black Hair Category:People with Brown Eyes